warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fading Into Darkness
In the treasured dream of one kit, flowers will dance, the sky will be washed with elegant blue waves and memories will seem young once more. However, a dark storm cloud threatens to destroy what Jayswoop had planned for his nephew's bright future and the only one who has the capability to save the smoky-gray kit is Emberkit himself. Without the guidance of his parents, the rejection of his own clan and the evil swamping him, how can a five-moon kit grow into a wise, strong leader that he had been destined to be? Chapter One Jayswoop stared solemnly at the scarred, battered body of his beloved sister, Lakeripple. The once-beautiful black she-cat had been brutally attacked; it was heavily clear. Her usually bright amber eyes had glazed over into a milky color that impacted Jayswoop's heart in a way that no cat would ever be capable of repairing. Lakeripple's young son, Emberkit, stepped uncertainly in front of Lakeripple's body. His wide orange eyes rested on Jayswoop, gleaming with fear and sadness. Innocent Emberkit...He has only just recovered from the death of his father, Jayswoop thought as images of the brave golden tabby warrior swarmed his mind. Battleheart had been a very good father to Emberkit, teaching him battle moves and aiding him in his hunting skills. When Emberkit was only three moons old, Battleheart had lost his battle fighting greencough, leaving Lakeripple to care for the fatherless kit. Though Lakeripple and Emberkit had clashed a lot, Jayswoop knew that Emberkit would have never have wished to lose his mother. "Jayswoop, is she dead?" Emberkit's voice was shaken with grief as he sat down, his bushy tail flicking nervously. Jayswoop padded over to his nephew and pressed his fluffy fur against Emberkit. "Yes, Emberkit. I'm so sorry." Fighting to steady his wail rising inside his throat, Emberkit looked at Jayswoop with sad, frightened eyes. He shifted his paws as if he was lost and his tail anxiously twitched. For many heartbeats, Jayswoop could do nothing but return the innocent gaze. Finally, Emberkit spoke. "Jayswoop, who is going to take care of me now?" Suddenly, Jayswoop felt like he was teleported to a hazy meadow where gently frosted flowers danced in the swirling, moderate breeze and the sky was painted with beautiful blue colors. He looked around cautiously, then met a narrowed orange gaze of a huge tom. I'm looking at Emberkit's future.., Jayswoop thought. As soon as the small silver tabby blinked, the beautiful scenery had vanished and Jayswoop was back in his medicine den, staring at Emberkit. This young kit had an important destiny in front of him and Jayswoop decided what he would do to help his young nephew achieve it. "Emberkit, you will not walk alone, I promise you. Until my last breath, you can rely on me to help guide you through life," Jayswoop assured him. He wanted to detail to Emberkit what he would become, but the young kit was too young. Perhaps when he was older, he could learn for himself what he would and had achieved that several cats did not. But not yet, Jayswoop thought. Not yet. Chapter Two "Jayswoop." A gentle murmur stirred the sleepy tom's ear fur as he blinked open his emerald eyes. Jayswoop jumped to his paws, startled as Lakerippe's calm amber gaze stared at him, her starry paws prodding the soft ground anxiously. The moon cast a silver sheen upon her night-black fur, brightening the white flash on her chest. Jayswoop seated himself in front of her. "You have seen my son's future, I know," Lakeripple began. Suddenly, a voice thundered from the shadows of the clearing, startling Jayswoop. "It won't be as easy as you believe." Battleheart majestically strode into the clearing and seated himself beside Lakeripple. He was young and strong once more, Jayswoop noted, not as frail and weak he had been as he screeched in agony from greencough that eventually claimed his life. Jayswoop dipped his head in greeting, though confusion clouded his inner thoughts. "Emberkit is a tought kit. Surely he will manage fine on his own," Jayswoop protested, suddenly feeling a fierce desire to protect the young tom he had raised for the last moon. Emberkit had learned many herb remedies, yet chased the dream of being a warrior. Jayswoop was proud of his nephew for knowing what path he wanted in life, but never mentioned the destiny he had ahead, for Emberkit's sake. "My son is indeed strong, but you still need to aid him. Emberkit does not know how to trust his heart, which can be dangerous for possible enemies to turn him away from the light." Lakeripple's amber eyes suddenly grew fierce, and the tips of her soft fur bristled as she continued to speak. "Jayswoop, you must teach him to listen to his heart and follow his path. If you don't, it can become dangerous for Emberkit!" "So, is it time to mention his destiny?", Jayswoop cautiously asked. The fury died from Lakeripple's eyes as she lay her fur flat once more. However, Lakeripple shook her head in a grave manner. "Emberkit does not yet know how to use his head. He would tell the whole Clan as a result. You may not have realized it, but Emberkit is pained by the fact that he is a reject to the other cats." Jayswoop sighed. The Clan had indeed been rejecting Emberkit ever since Lakeripple had died. The young tom had not reacted well to the loss of his mother and wouldn't socialize anymore. He wouldn't even speak to his former best friend, Oakkit. A wave of guilt swept through Jayswoop; he should have taken better care of Emberkit. "I feel like I've failed you both," Jayswoop murmured. However, Battleheart and Lakeripple gazed at Jayswoop with gentle eyes, wisdom and warmth coming off of them in waves like the ocean. "You can't fail when you have only begun," Battleheart spoke as he began to fade away. Lakeripple's voice echoed her mate's voice as she faded away and Jayswoop began falling asleep. "Have faith, my brother." Category:Templates Category:Stand-Alone Fanfics